


No More Hate

by Sheepgirl3



Series: No More Hate-Just love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Marcus needs a hug, Oliver Wood is a gift, Pre-Relationship, probably a sequel coming soon, sweet sweet boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: Oliver has a heart.Marcus needs a friend.They both get what they want and more.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: No More Hate-Just love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618354
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	No More Hate

**Author's Note:**

> First published FlintWood! It’s not even that, it’s pre relationship, but still. Sequel coming! Hope you guys like!

Oliver Wood prided himself on being kind, and passionate. Yes, he got wrapped up in Quidditch a bit much and sometimes forgot that his team was actually human, but he did truly care about them and others.

So when he looked across the Hall at the Slytherin table one morning and saw his rival staring at a letter in his hand, face oddly blank, Oliver felt a weird pang of concern. He was rather used to Marcus Flint scowling, or being smug about something troublesome he had just done.

If Oliver hadn’t been watching, he wouldn’t have seen the lip tremble and the obvious struggle Marcus had to retain his composure. He watched as Flint stood abruptly, snapped out something to his team, and left the Hall very quickly.

Oliver knew it was probably a horrible idea, but he found himself standing and following the Slytherin Captain out. He told himself that he’d just check on the other boy, then head back to his team.

That lasted until Oliver found Flint, huddled in an alcove with his arms around his knees and his head buried in them. Oliver paused, unsure how to approach this, then said quietly,  
“Flint? You ok?”

Flint’s head jerked up and he stared at Oliver with no small level of confusion. Then he rested his head back against his knees and snapped out, “Just dandy, Wood. Don’t you have a practice to organize or something?”

Oliver raised his eyebrows. The Quidditch Cup had been several weeks before, there wasn’t any Quidditch to practice for. Also, all that Flint had said was practically indicating that they were best friends, compared to how they usually interact.

“Hardly. Even I need a break.” Oliver moved closer to where Flint was huddled. “What’s wrong?”

Flint was quiet for a long time before mumbling out, “None of your business.”

Oliver took that as a dismissal, but hesitated for a moment, unwilling to just leave the obviously shaken Slytherin. Finally he said, “I hope you have someone to talk to.” Then he turned to leave.

“Ya know, I got accepted by the Montrose Magpies.”

Oliver turned back. Marcus had straightened up and was staring at him defiantly. The effect was spoiled only by his red rimmed eyes and still red nose. Unsure what he was supposed to say, Oliver said slowly, “That’s excellent-“

“And the Falmouth Falcons.” Marcus interrupted. His eyes were watery now, but he crossed his arms. “They both like me. Want me.   
Think I’m worth something.”

There was something really wrong here. Oliver took a few steps closer and absorbed this information. He was impressed. Falcons and Magpies were both high level teams. “That’s amazing, Flint. Who are you going with?”

Marcus’ defensive position faltered slightly. “I don’t know yet. They’re both my top two teams.” His defensive walls went back up and Marcus seemed to be daring Oliver in a way. “But they both want me. Nice contracts. They at least think I’m good enough.”

Oliver wasn’t understanding what was provoking this, but he knew that Marcus was seeking some form of validation. And he deserved it, so Oliver had no qualms in saying, “You do. You’re a good player, Marcus.” Spurred on by lack of aggression when he’d used his first name, Oliver continued, “And a good man. Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Where were all these words coming from?

Marcus looked taken aback by his words and he sniffled. He fucking sniffled as he looked down at the paper clenched in between his fists. “My dad doesn’t think so.”

Silence. Oliver didn’t know what to say to that, he didn’t know what was going on. Marcus saved him the trouble as he said in a strangled tone, “He’s disowned me.”

Oliver’s eyes widened as that hit him. A lot of things were suddenly explained, except one. “What? Why?”

Marcus had a silent tear falling from his left eye, but he straightened his shoulders and said in a monotone, “Told him I was going Professional. That I wasn’t gonna go home and prepare for the Dark Lord’s return like he wanted me to. Told him I was Neutral, not Dark.” Marcus tried to hold back a sniffle as he waved the crumpled up piece of paper. “Dear old Dad just wrote back. Told me I was dead to him. Not to bother coming back.”

Oliver’s heart broke for the broken boy in front of him and he placed a hand on his shoulder. Marcus stiffened at first, then relaxed into the touch. “Marcus, I’m so sorry.” Marcus didn’t even make a scathing comment, just rubbed his hands over his face and tried not to cry. Oliver sat beside him in the corner of the alcove and tentatively placed his arm around the boy’s shoulders. Instead of fighting, Marcus leaned into the touch wearily and with an edge of desperation. “What are you going to do?”

Marcus was silent for a bit before he admitted, “I don’t know.” A deep breath, then Marcus continued talking, “I’m banned from the Familial Gringotts Vaults, of course. I only have a few Galleons to rub together. I won’t have it any better before I sign a contract and that won’t be till the fall. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

So essentially, Marcus was homeless and broke now, with no more ties to his family. Oliver was speaking before he could even process his words, but couldn’t regret them after he spoke. “You can stay at mine over the summer.” Marcus’s head whipped up in surprise. Oliver kept talking, following his train of thought. “Yeah, Mom and Dad would love to have you. You can stay until you can afford a place of your own, or maybe we can flatmate together when I move out. You’d probably just have to do some chores and-“

“Whoa.” Marcus stopped him in his rambling with a confused look. “Wood, we hate each other, what are you talking about?”

Oliver shrugged. “I think it’s time we moved on from that. Plus, this-“ He indicated their positions, huddled in an alcove with Oliver’s arms around Marcus, comforting the Slytherin, “is hardly indicative of hate. I’m more than ready to leave this stupid rivalry behind, are you?”

After a moment, Marcus slumped back against Oliver. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” And just like that, they were friends. After another moment, Marcus tentatively asked, “Were you serious?”

Oliver thought for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah I’m serious. Come live with me for a while, at least until you get back on your feet. Then you can decide what to do from there. You don’t have to be alone.”

Marcus nodded slowly, then like he was a little more sure of himself. “If you’re sure. Then yeah, I’d like to.”

Oliver smiled and squeezes Marcus’s shoulders. After a while, they realized that this was a weird position even for new friends and untangled themselves from each other, standing and straightening their robes. Marcus looked upset still, but more hopeful. Oliver felt excited at the promise of a new beginning.

As they walked away from the alcove and through the hallways, Marcus caught sight of some of their respective friends in a main hallway up ahead. He caught Oliver’s sleeve to hold him back, desperate for reassurance. “No more hate?”

Oliver smiled and nudged their shoulders together playfully. “No more hate.”

And with that, they walked side by side to join their friends.


End file.
